User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page.I will always reply on your talk page. Messages ---- PGSing Click me! If you're thinking yes, read below. I am making a comic series with characters like me and some of my creations even on here on CBW with my friends from here and BZPower. The comic will be posted here and on BZPower. What do you say? Also, our comics will have a band. If you want to be in it, tell me what guitar you'd like or if you'd like to be something else like band manager or security or something. RE:Yes! What type of guitar do you want? Like the model. EX: Gibson SG, Fender Stratocaster, etc. We are going to be matoran. I don't know Ids too well, but if he wants to. I'm also accepting Guest Stars in case he doesn't want to stay all the time. Re: Hydros Thanks for telling me. (Toa Hydros 23:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Hello Hi, I just wanted to see how you were doin. Everything ok?--Ids5621 14:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Render Can I use Render in Battle for Leadership and Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness? Pokermask 7/02 09 14:58 Pictures? May I ask Where did you get those pictures of to-be released sets on your page? Anyway, cool page. Thanks Thank you.Those are cool. Re:Hey Yes my favorite is Skoplo XV-1. 4? I saw some but I didn't know there where 4. Re: Re: Render Sure I will. ;) Pokermask 7/02 09 16:38 Nope. i haven't created any glatorian yet no. Personally my favorite is Strakk. Also a while back I visited your page and there was that crazy lhikan comic thing and i was kinda intereseted. what do I exactly have to do? --Ids5621 20:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Re:RE:Nope A sprite of my self or one of my creations?--Ids5621 20:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) RE:YES! Cool, thanks.--Ids5621 12:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Vid Hey, Kaper. Go check out my newest vid one YouTube. It's a sneak peak at a possible serioes I might make. (Toa Hydros 19:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) Re:Re:Vid Cool. Do you have a YoutTube account? (Toa Hydros 00:36, 12 February 2009 (UTC)) Nice one cool prank but if you hover over it with the mouse pointer it gives it away. --Ids5621 18:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Question I woulndn't be able to. I haven't got either yet. (Toa Hydros 22:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC)) Zoruxx I just wanted to ask could I make a MoC of Zoruxx since I'm thinking of making a video entry for Imydrex's blog just like Ganon's Training Video for 52 days of night. Is that ok? --Ids5621 17:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Zoruxx Cool. Thanks fer letting me --Ids5621 18:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) out of intrest how do you change yer sig from kaper to skakdi rock??? also skakdi do rock!!!! --Ids5621 18:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Sig Cool actually I would like a new sig, if its not too much trouble for you to show me how. --Ids5621 18:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Colors Black and silver if possible. If not silver maybe blue. Thanks! --Ids5621 18:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Awsome!!! Thanks alot dude!!! U rule! Re:Oksaki's Island Thanks but Oksaki doesn't really have a home island now. Read his bio for more detail, but he was originally from Nynrah. He later lived on the same island Krataka's team guarded, and became a wonderer with Krataka after Orriki's betrayl. But I could make use of the island as the one currently being protected by Oksaki and Kevtho. Would you mind if I edited the page to suit my storyline? (Toa Hydros 15:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC)) Wrong user Eh, Hydros. It was my message. ^^ Pokermask Oh, sorry. My bad XD (Toa Hydros 16:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC)) Render Hey Kaper, just wanted to tell ya I finally made my version of "Render"'s bio. Go check it out. (Toa Hydros 16:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC))